


The Seer Tactician

by PurpleRose328



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose328/pseuds/PurpleRose328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello to you, fellow Mafioso. You may know me as “the Seer Tactician” from the Vongola Famiglia. Yes, I know how lame it is but it represents the abilities I was known for - I could predict the future and strategize battle plans.<br/>When I was five, my family died and since then, I became a part of Vongola as Vongola Ninth's adopted daughter and as one of its advisors.<br/>I was unstoppable in reaching my goals... until I met him.<br/>His name was Takeshi Yamamoto. And I swear he was going to be the death of me someday. A great tactician that led her family to endless victories couldn’t even lead herself to end up with the guy she liked. How pathetic is that?<br/>Now, the Ninth sent me to Japan to help Reborn train a wimp named Tsunayoshi Sawada become a great Mafia boss for the most powerful Mafia family in the world.<br/>Follow me as I take my own twists and turns in the daily life of Tsuna, accomplish my mission and at the same time, try to win the guy of my dreams who didn’t even know what love truly meant. What a fun and interesting life I have.<br/>My name is Chiara De Rosa and welcome to a thrilling, exciting, hilarious, confusing, nerve-wracking, and heart-warming world which I call my “life”. REWRITING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> First, I want to thank you for having an interest in this story of mine. But I'd like to warn you, dear reader.  
> Characters may seem OOC (out of character) in some scenes and the main protagonist may come out as a Mary-Sue in some cases.  
> This story was written after all to satisfy my fangirling needs.  
> Also, most of the chapters contain canon plot which can be found in the anime, including some dialogues and events.  
>  _**BUT** _ I can promise you that this will be a good story despite of the disadvantages stated above. There are a lot of original idea including scenes involving school activities like the _bunkasai_ , _natsu matsuri_ , White Day, and newly added ring, ring guardian and arcobaleno.  
>  **There'll also be twists in the canon plot so be sure to read them even if the scenes are familiar!**  
>  So, that's it! Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. :)  
> Thank you!

**PROLOGUE**

I was known as “the Seer Tactician” since I could literally predict the future and none of my plans ever failed. I was in the Mafia world, particularly in the Vongola family, since I was five when the ninth boss of that said family decided to adopt me after my family was killed by a fire. He was a good father and treated me like his own. 

Ever since I was born, everyone knew that I was different. I was too smart and skilled for my own good and I just learned later on that I was the reason why my family died since many Mafia families either wanted me to be part of their famiglias or they wanted me dead. They died protecting me, making sure that I wouldn’t go into the wrong hands. And I’d always be grateful since their death led me into meeting my foster father. 

I had a more understanding of my ability that same year I was welcomed into the Vongola Mansion. One time, I sneaked into the room of the Ninth and his guardians came. They started discussing something about battle strategies since the family of Mont was developing a forbidden weapon and needed to be stopped. But they were strong and too prideful that they refused to surrender quietly. So they needed to do it the hard way, thus they developed tactics to make sure they would pay for their sins. I was in awe of everything as I listened and I had this unspeakable urge to join in. 

But then, Reborn, the strongest Arcobaleno and favorite of the Ninth, noticed me and disrupted the discussion. So they had caught me listening and they started saying to the boss that I was too young for those kinds of conversations while some accused me as a spy. They decided to bring me back to my room and be dealt with later but before they could do so, my young mouth started blurting out calculations and predictions I had made and they were all impressed; and so they gave me tests to prove myself. 

First they made me predict the personality, work, hobbies and likes and dislikes of a particular person. Just one look from them I already knew the answer. Next they made me predict what Reborn will do next after a few seconds of observation and I got it. And lastly, they gave me a profile that said something about someone and after reading it, asked me what that person will do in a given circumstance. For example, what would he choose between the money that he worked hard for and the child he hated and rarely gave time to? Answer: Money. 

After a minute, I answered and they were all impressed. They finally decided to test me out in the real field. This time I had to predict what the boss of the Mont family will do to escape the shackles and what the Vongola famiglia should do to stop him. I gave them an answer and they tried it out. A few were doubtful since it would be impossible for a young child to think of such things but many supported me. And it worked! The Mont family was stopped and was arrested by the Vindice because of their crimes. 

Since then I was always invited whenever they had a discussion about battle strategies. I had also become one of Ninth’s advisors and the Vongola family never lost once in war.  
Other than having extraordinary brains, I also have great strength and skills in fighting. I was trained in the art of Filipino Martial Arts a year before I lived in the Vongola Mansion and just continued my education there. I was taught by different guru masters so by the time I was thirteen; I was one of the best Martial Artists in the whole world; which proved to be a good thing since information leaked out that I was the secret weapon of the Vongolas and the reason for their strings of victories in battle. So my life was in more danger than ever before. They wanted to capture me for their own selfish reasons but I knew could easily protect myself from them. 

There was another thing I was known at in the Mafia- I was recognized for my fierceness. I was often compared to a beautiful tigress that was ready to devour anyone and anything in her path. 

Equipped with brains, strength, skills and fierceness, I was unstoppable in reaching my goals. I once thought so too until I met him. 

His name was Takeshi Yamamoto. Age: Thirteen. Hair: Black. Eyes: Hazel. School: Namimori Middle School. Nationality: Japanese. Parents: Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, father. Height: 5’10 feet. Birthday: April 24. Likes: Milk and Baseball. Dislikes: People who hurt his loved ones. Favorite Food: Anything with milk and Sushi. 

I couldn’t believe that just a simple bright smile that could light up anyone’s day would be the reason I’ll fall for him. Maybe it added to the fact that he was the first guy I had ever met with the same age as mine who’ll smile at me. Mention my name into anyone in the Mafia or even when they just catch a glimpse of me, they would either cower in fear or grin evilly stating that one day they’ll get me. But him? He just grinned at me and that wasn’t the typical reaction I was used to. He was different from the others.

Apparently in contrast to my strong personality was my attitude in love. I was always too shy around him and stuttered when he talked to me. And what was worse? I was very conservative and believed that the guy should do the first move. And that would be really impossible if I wanted us to be together. Why? That guy was number one in obliviousness! Girls were literally throwing their selves at him and he wouldn’t even notice! He thought that they were very nice for giving him gifts! Could you believe that?! 

And do you know what was worse? My abilities and skills wouldn’t be able to help me. So I was just an ordinary, shy and awkward girl around her crush. A great tactician that led her family to endless victories couldn’t even lead herself to end up with the guy she liked. How pathetic was that? 

Now, the Ninth sent me to Japan to help the Tenth Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a loser and a wimp and was known at his school as “Dame Tsuna”; together with Reborn who would train this weakling to become a great Mafia boss for the most powerful Mafia family in the world, the Vongola famiglia.

Follow me as I take my own twists in the daily life of Tsuna, accomplish my mission and at the same time, try to win the guy of my dreams who didn’t even know what love truly meant. What a fun and interesting life I have. 

My name is Chiara De Rosa and welcome to a thrilling, exciting, hilarious, confusing, nerve-wracking, and heartwarming world which I call my “life”.


	2. The Tenth Vongola Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara De Rosa finally leaves the Vongola Mansion and embarks on a long-term mission -- to help Reborn train the next boss. She arrived in Japan and met a guy who unconsciously took her heart. She then was welcomed into the Sawada household and went to Namimori Middle School, starting her life as a slightly ordinary middle schooler, meeting other people, doing what a normal student does, and most of all, supporting Tsuna in his daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Again I have a few warnings for you dear reader. 
> 
> Most of the chapters contain canon plot which can be found in the anime, including some dialogues and events.
> 
>  **_BUT_ ** I can promise you that this will be a good story despite of the disadvantages stated above. There are a lot of original idea including the newly added ring, ring guardian and arcobaleno.
> 
> There'll also be twists in the canon plot so be sure to read them even if the scenes are familiar. 
> 
> And also this chapter is really long. 
> 
> Now that we got those out of the way, I now present to you the first chapter. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1**   
** The Tenth Vongola Boss  **  


** Chiara  **  


I thought today would be just like any other day. I'll wake up, eat, train Arnis, study, do some stuff in my free time, sleep and so on and so forth. You know, the usual. But I thought wrong when I was called to go to my foster father's office.   


A bright room greeted me as soon as I opened the door, as if though I was suddenly brought into another world. The wooden walls were decorated with various newspaper clippings, medals, trophies and pictures. In the middle and far end of the room, there was a table made out of oak, filled with a lot of documents. Behind it was a comfy black cushioned chair that seemed to be empty.   


Hmm... I wonder where father went. And also, I can't see a little guy with a fedora hat anywhere. That's weird. He was always there wherever father was. Oh well. I'm sure the both of them will be here any minute now. Might as well take a look around.  


There was just a certain allure to this room that even though I've already been here countless of times before, it still felt like I could discover something new. And since I've been a frequent visitor here, I have memorized the place and can accurately say which news, trophy or picture it is without looking at it. For example, there, fifth picture from the right of the door, is a family picture.    


Out of habit, I still went there to see it even though I've seen it for the nth time.   


Autumn leaves danced around the picture as a family of five posed. There was a tall, skinny man; a short, chubby man, and a tall man with a muscular built. In front of the muscular man was a sixty-one year old man sitting in front of a wooden chair. On both of his sides were two kids: one with black hair and narrow eyes, his arms crossed; and the other, still with black hair but her dark brown eyes radiated with joy as she posed with a peace sign.   


The skinny one was Enrico-nii, the chubby one was Massimo-nii, the muscular one was Federico-nii and the old man was my adopted father. And lastly, the two kids were me and... I didn't dare think of his name.   


My gaze lingered a bit longer on the kid who growled at the camera and felt my blood boil. My fist clenched tight in anger. I can never forgive this man. In my eyes, he doesn't exist and I will never ever consider him as my brother.   


A hand gripped my shoulder and I instantly relaxed with the familiar touch. My fist unclenched as I turned around to greet the seventy-year-old man in front of me. A scepter was on his other hand and his eyes were shining kindly at me as he smiled.   


"Father!" I then gave him a hug and in turn, he chuckled as he returned it with his free hand.   


"Hello to you too, my dear." He replied with his usual moderate and calm voice.   


I then sat on the chair in front of the table as father made his way to the black one. Once settled down, I asked, "Why did you call for me, father?" My eyes shining in excitement.   


I had always loved interesting things since due to my predicting abilities, there were simply just a few that could surprise and thrill me.   


"I have a mission for you, Chiara." His face grew serious.   


YES!!!! He had a mission for me. Was it to gather information to an enemy famiglia? Or was it to develop a battle plan? Or maybe he wanted me to predict something?   


"Mission" was one of my most favorite words since it could only mean one thing for me: “You’d be able to get out of this house and do lots of exciting and dangerous stuff that’ll put your brains, skills, and strength into test”.   


Ever since I came here, I rarely get outside. So I did my best in everything to prove to everyone that no matter how strong the enemies were; I’d be tough enough to beat them. When they realized that, they sent me to some missions here and there but they rarely come by. I guess they just wanted me to enjoy my youth.   


But the more they try to deprive me of it, the more I yearned for it.   


When I was young, I never experienced doing ordinary things like people my age did. I never experienced what it was like to be a young and normal girl. I grew up with adults as my playmates, the training grounds and office of my father as my playground; and dangerous weapons as my toys.   


asked him, trying not to show my eagerness. “What is it?”   


“I have chosen my successor.” He said calmly and my eyes widened in surprise.   


“Really?” I asked excitedly and exclaimed with a big smile. “That’s great!”   


I'm happy that father finally decided to choose the next Vongola boss. He was really old, seventy to be exact, and he should be resting, enjoying his life; and definitely not inside an office, leading the strongest Mafia famiglia. There was a possibility his health may decline soon so I was very glad of the news.   


“I already sent Reborn to train him to be a worthy boss. And he already left for Japan a few minutes ago. It was a split second decision but I decided that you should go too,” he said with a smile, completely aware of what I was feeling.   


Oh, so that's why Reborn wasn’t here. He was probably preparing some stuff that’ll help him train the next boss.   


“I want you to help the Tenth as much as you can. I fear that many trials will come his way and there will be some who’ll want him dead.” He looked down sadly and instantly, I knew what he was talking about.   


Due to the Vongola family being the biggest and most influential of all, we had a lot of enemies and those said people might hurt him.   


I nodded. “I understand. What’s his name and when will I leave?”   


“His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You’re leaving in five minutes.” He replied. “You may now go.”   


I bowed slightly and after that I couldn’t help but to hug him tightly. I know that time will come where I’ll have to leave him but I didn’t expect it to be this soon, much less a mission from him.   


“This means I won’t be seeing you for a really long time right?”   


“Yes,” he stated sadly. “But he needs help and you’re the best I can think of.”   


I declared confidently, encouraged by his words. “I’ll help make this Tsunayoshi guy a great Vongola boss and make you proud.”   


He nodded and I finally left. Thank God for my ability to unconsciously prepare for the future since I already packed my things yesterday. I smiled for my gift was very handy and left with my backpack. My other baggages will be delivered later.   


I met Iemitsu Sawada on the way to my father’s private jet, Fenichia. He was the father of Tsunayoshi and gave me a letter with a credit card inside. He explained everything I need to know and thank God for my brains and all those hours studying since I knew how to speak different languages, including Japanese. I said my farewells to my friends in the Vongola mansion, including some on the CEDEF, particularly Lal Mirch and Basil.   


After twelve hours and thirty minutes of traveling from Italy, I finally reached Japan very early in the morning. As I left my father’s jet, I said goodbye to my luxurious privileges for a while. Not that I mind. In fact, I wanted to experience what normal teenagers do. I climbed up inside a bus and waited to reach my destination. As I travelled, I recalled everything Iemitsu told me and what I needed to do. So I just have to be by the Tenth’s side all the time and serve as one of his advisors. Piece of cake.   


After a short travel, the bus stopped and I climbed down. I then observed my surroundings. Namimori was a very peaceful place. I smiled as I walked around. I already knew the directions since I memorized a map before I came here and so I just took my time walking, taking the unusual surroundings in.  


A soft breeze blew making me smile once again. Even though I just set foot in here a few minutes ago, I already love this place. I was actually glad I’d stay here for a long time.   


While walking, I noticed someone jogging towards my direction. At first, all I could see was a shadow but as it got closer, I realized it was a guy. He was tall, standing 5’10 feet and he was really fit. I could tell from his body built that this guy was a baseball player. He had short black hair and his eyes were a lovely color of hazel.   


I realized he was really handsome and… he was the first ordinary guy I met that had the same age as mine. With that in mind, when he passed by, not even noticing me, I had the urge to call out. And so, I unconsciously did.   


“A-Ano,” I stammered as he stopped and looked at me.   


"Yo,” he said cheerfully and I was surprised with what he did next.   


He smiled!   


When people saw me or even hear my name or when I speak to them, they either cower in fear or try to hide it or they’ll look at me with evil intent in their eyes. But a smile? Wow, that... that was really surprising. I didn’t expect that. Even if he wasn’t part of the mafia, normal people would still steer clear of me since I have this habit of glaring unconsciously.   


I was shocked and because of that, I was unable to speak. A blush was on my face as I continued staring at his smile -- my heart doing somersaults in my chest. Since when did I turn this cheesy?   


“Are you alright?” he asked me, a sincere concern on his face. Was he actually worried about me? I never met someone who’d be worried to a stranger! This guy seriously surprised me to no end.   


I finally found my voice as I shyly shook my head and stuttered, “I-I was w-wondering where S-Sawada-san’s h-house is.”   


… Wait a minute, why did I say that?! I completely know where it was! I was heading there in the first place before I met this guy! And why was I even stuttering? This was so not me! Ugh, what's happening to me? Why am I acting this way in the presence of this guy?   


“Sawada?” he asked and thought for a moment before giving me a smile. “Oh! You meant Sawada Tsunayoshi.”   


He chuckled lightly before he continued. “It’s pretty near around here. Just turn to the right and straight ahead and you’ll see his house.”   


I just gave him a nod. I was feeling too much admiration in my heart that I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. He was really kind to help me out.   


I just continued staring at him, not moving. God, I must have looked like a complete idiot by now.   


He looked at his watch and said, “I gotta get going. See you!”   


And with that, he waved at me and turned, jogging away. I watched as his silhouette grew smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. I sighed dreamily and immediately stopped when I realized what I was doing. Get a grip of yourself, Chiara! This wasn’t definitely you! What's happening to me?   


I pondered over that as I followed his directions and as soon as I saw what I was looking for; my thoughts of that handsome and really kind guy were blown away. The house was simple but really beautiful.   


Ok, what should I do now? First things first. I have to find Reborn. If he arrived here five minutes before me, knowing him, there was a 3% chance that he was observing Tsunayoshi somewhere and 22% that he was already inside starting his training to the said guy. And 75% chance that he was hiding around here to scare me.   


That guy loved showing up unexpectedly from weird places he called “hideaways” and giving people heart attacks. Believe me, I know. I was always deep in thought, thus, making me his favorite target.   


When I had finished predicting, which only took me a few seconds, I smiled and said, “Reborn, I know you’re in there somewhere. There’s no use in hiding for I’ve already foreseen that.”   


A small door appeared from the wall in front of me and out came Reborn wearing his usual black suit and fedora hat. Usually, I'd be surprised but since I've already grown accustomed to his ways, it doesn't affect me anymore.   


“Ciaossu.” He greeted.   


“Hello Reborn,” I said. “So, have you started training Tsuna?”   


He didn’t reply as if edging me to calculate and answer my own question.   


I sighed. “Ok you haven’t started. Yet. Earlier, as soon as you arrived, you already put a flyer in the mailbox about this whole tutorial thing and the board and lodging will be the payment. Am I right?”   


“As expected of the Seer Tactician.” He said.   


I frowned when he said that. “Reborn, you know very well that I hate it when people call me that. Whoever thought of my title is really stupid. It’s so lame! I wish it’s something as awesome as Bucking Horse Dino or Hurricane Bomb Hayato.”   


I sighed and continued. “Anyway, according to the information I had gathered, he’s weak, and useless. That’s why his nickname is ‘No-Good Tsuna’. His academic average is only 17.5. I 'm really disappointed. I thought he’d be super cool like the guy I met earlier. But even so, under your guidance, I'm sure he’ll be a great boss.”   


“Like the guy you met earlier?” Reborn repeated, his big black eyes slightly glinting at me.   


I immediately blushed as soon as he said that.   


“W-What are you talking about?” I asked, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.   


He just stayed silent as he stared at me as if waiting for me to spill the truth. No way! If I do that, he’ll tease me to no end!   


“A-Anyway,” I continued and slightly cleared my throat hoping to clear up the awkwardness. “Let’s go somewhere first. I’m pretty sure it’s still too early to go inside. How about a walk?” I suggested and he hopped onto my shoulder.   


As we walked, we just talked about Tsunayoshi who preferred everyone to call him “Tsuna”. I started telling him my predictions that under Reborn’s guidance and a lot of trials, he would become a really great Mafia boss, good enough to even make the Vongola family more prosperous. He just kept nodding and agreed with me every now and then.   


Many minutes passed by and the sun finally rose up high into the sky, signaling us to go back to the house.   


We went inside and as soon as we did, he jumped down from my shoulder and I heard a woman’s voice yell Tsuna’s name as she climbed up the stairs.   


I stood behind Reborn near the stairs as I heard Tsuna say, “I don’t need a tutor!”   


Looks like his mother already found the Arcobaleno’s note. He must’ve been in a rush since as soon as his foot touched the stairs, he clumsily fell down. Ow, that hurts.   


“Ciaossu,” Reborn greeted making the brunette look at him. His gravity-defying hair was seriously messy and he was still wearing pajamas. “So you’re Tsuna?”   


He sat up and slightly bent down, looking at the baby with a confused expression. “Well yeah, I’m Tsuna.”   


While the two were talking, as soon as his mom climbed down the stairs, I proceeded to introduce myself.   


“Konnichiwa Mrs. Sawada and Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. I’m De Rosa, Chiara. Pleased to meet you.” I bowed my head slightly and gave them a small smile. “I came here from Italy and Reborn is my friend.”   


“Oh, what a polite lady.” his mom said. “So you’re Reborn-kun’s friend? Then you’re welcome to stay!”   


“Thank you Ma’am!” I greeted happily. “By the way, may we talk in the kitchen?”   


“Sure,” she said and Tsuna quickly exclaimed. “Chotto matte! You’re letting her stay here, mom?!”   


I looked at my watch and said, “Oh, if you won’t leave right now Sawada-san, you’re going to be late for school.”   


With that, he hurriedly changed his clothes and left the house. Of course without knowing that Reborn was on his head. The Hitman Tutor will probably start training him.   


For the meantime, I went to the kitchen and gave Nana a letter. It was written by Iemitsu so that they’ll let me stay in Tsuna’s house even though she already let me. It was stated in the letter that my foster father was a longtime friend of his and my parents died when I was young. But a man adopted me but he had work overseas and he couldn’t bring me with him that was why he entrusted me to Iemitsu. And thus, the reason why I'm here.   


"Ara, you poor child," she said and hugged me. I was shocked once again. What's up with this place? Why is everyone so... nice? "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You can even call me 'Mama'!" She then winked at me and I blushed in embarrassment.   


Mama, huh? All my life, it had always been me, my brothers and father. Having a woman figure in my life will be nice.   


"I guess I'll take up on your offer then." I shyly stated, averting my eyes as my face turned even redder. "Mama."   


"Kawaii!" Nana exclaimed as she gave me another hug which I gladly reciprocated.   


\---   


I walked around the neighborhood and breathed in the fresh air. Ahhh, I'm so happy I'll be staying here for a long time.   


I'm on my way to Namimori Middle School because, of course, I'll be a transfer student. I need to keep an eye on Tsuna after all.   


Father said that he already took care of everything and I only need to go to school and to the principal’s office. After that, I'd officially be a student. I'm really excited for it was my first time. I've been home schooled all of my life and I think it'll be nice for a change of pace. Ooohhh, I can't wait!   


Due to my excitement, I ran the rest of the way to school.   


I just got in time to see a half-naked Tsuna fell down from the sky and made the guy beside an orange-haired girl fly away. But he was caught by a tall man with black hair and was wearing a baseball uniform.   


If my information was right, the orange-haired girl was Kyoko Sasagawa, the guy beside her was Mochida something (I already hated him the moment I saw his profile that was why I forgot his first name) and the baseball guy was someone I’d know anywhere… Takeshi Yamamoto.   


Of course he was familiar. He was the guy I met earlier this morning. At that time, I was too flustered to think.   


Anyway, I watched Tsuna confessed his feelings for Kyoko and the girl screamed and ran away. She must’ve thought he was a pervert. Seriously, who would confess to the person they liked in underwear? Well unless you were under the influence of the Dying Will Bullet-- Wait; was this part of his training?!   


He then woke up, unaware of what he just did and Reborn came. If I was correct, then that had something to do with the Hitman tutor. He probably shot the guy with a Dying Will Bullet and he regretted not having to confess his feelings. Oh well. I should better go inside.   


Looks were sent my way. They probably know that I wasn’t a regular student and was new around here. Maybe my looks gave it away. Let’s just say even if I got black hair and dark brown eyes, my facial features weren’t normal to the Japanese folks. Of course, I'm Italian so my physical appearance is foreign.   


I went to the principal’s office and had a talk with the school head. Just like my father said, everything was already taken care of. I was sent immediately to my room, Year One Class A, so that I’d be in time for homeroom.   


When I turned into a corner, I saw Tsuna open a door and everyone started laughing, calling him “Underwear Man”. I clenched my fists in anger. I don’t agree with Reborn’s method but I have no right to question him anyway. He knows what he's doing, no matter how unconventional it may be. I sighed since I couldn’t do anything and it would do me no good if Tsuna had learned I was a transfer student before I even got introduced. But I swear the next time this’ll happen again, I’d do something.   


The morning bell rang and I saw the teacher. He was a bespectacled man wearing a formal attire.   


He then spoke, “We have a new transfer student. She was studying abroad from Italy until now. De Rosa-san, will you please come in?”   


I went inside with a smile on my face. “Ohayou mina-san! Watashino namae wa De Rosa, Chiara desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” (Good morning everyone! My name is De Rosa, Chiara. Please take care of me.)   


I bowed my head and when I looked up, gave them another smile.   


“Wow, she’s from Italy? That’s cool.” I heard someone said.   


“Her name sounds foreign and so are her looks.” Another spoke.   


“Her Japanese is fluent!” A guy exclaimed.   


“She looks pretty.” A girl commented.   


“Hey,” the guy that I liked said from his seat. “You were the girl this morning. The one asking directions to Sawada’s house right?”   


And there came the smile.   


I momentarily got lost in it but thank God I recovered quickly.   


“H-Hai,” I said. “T-That was me. Thank you f-for helping me.”   


Thank God I wasn’t stuttering that much compared earlier.   


“Nani?! Yamamoto-kun helped her this morning?” One of the girls murmured to her friend. “What did he help her with?”   


“If she’s our rival we have no chance,” another girl spoke while the one she was talking to shook her head in disapproval.   


“EH?!” Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, making a few students look at him.   


Thank you Tsuna for interrupting those girls’ nonsense conversations.   


He pointed at me. “You’re that girl from this morning! That friend of Reborn’s! What are you doing here?!”   


I just smiled at him. “I’m studying here from now on. Hajimemashite Sawada-san.” (Nice to meet you, Sawada-san.)   


“Eh, she knows Dame Tsuna?” someone asked in hushed whispers.   


“I also live in their house currently. His mother is my guardian as of the moment and I’m a family friend from Italy.” I gave another smile.   


Everyone was shocked.   


“You’re a family friend of Dame Tsuna?!” a guy from the back asked.   


“And currently lives in their house?!” another one exclaimed.   


“Hai!” I said happily and asked kindly. “Now I know that it’s surprising but may I please take a seat now?”   


The teacher agreed and I saw that the seat next to him was empty. I suddenly wished that I could sit there and miraculously, sensei assigned me to be his seat mate. Oh God I wonder if I’m going to be alright.   


“Thank you.” I said and sat down.   


The class started and after a while, I heard him speak to me.   


“Hey De Rosa-san.”   


I turned to look at him confused. “Y-Yes?”   


Ugh, let’s welcome back my stuttering!   


“I’m Yamamoto, Takeshi,” he smiled brightly at me. “Nice to meet you.”   


I felt my face turn slightly red and I mentally cursed myself. I returned his smile.   


“N-Nice to m-meet you too, Y-Yamamoto-san.”   


“I just noticed from this morning,” he said as he looked at me thoughtfully before speaking. “You do stutter a lot. Are you alright?”   


He noticed! Oh, what should I say now? I couldn’t possibly tell him that I like him which explains my stuttering...   


I shook my head and said, “I-I’m alright. A-Arigatou.”   


I then quickly turned my attention back in front, forcing the conversation to end. I bet he thought that I was just a weird girl who loved to stutter around him. Oh great. I couldn’t believe that a renowned public speaker like me would stammer in the presence of a guy. What's happening to me?   


I occasionally stared on the corner of my eyes to my seat mate who was busy sleeping. He must had been tired. I wonder why am I feeling and acting this way in his presence?   


When the teacher gave us a few minutes to relax before recess, I sighed in relief and decided to just observe everyone. They were busy doing their own businesses.   


I thought I wouldn’t survive, but thank God I did. I couldn’t believe his soft snores during class would bring disturbance to me, to the point that I had to block out everything to be able to focus on the discussion. Being around him would be a nuisance if he had this effect on me. I hope I’d still be able to accomplish my mission despite of my… ah, distractions.   


During break, I asked Tsuna to show me around. After all, he was the nearest person I could call a “friend” as of the moment. While he showed me around, students snickered at him. Some pointed and then laughed.   


I clenched my fists in anger and before I could stop myself, I turned my back and said loudly, “Mina-san, let’s not be cruel. Sawada-san just did his best and it’s no laughing matter. At least he was courageous enough to confess his love. Not everyone can do that.”   


Everyone got surprised including Tsuna who was beside me. He tensed and stood frozen, probably surprised for what I did. I always helped those who were bullied since I sympathized with them.   


“Yeah,” a guy said, a third year perhaps. “Courageous enough to confess in _underwear._ ” And cue the laughter again.   


I was about to reply when Tsuna stopped me and I grudgingly walked away. I already memorized the school so I wouldn’t be lost. I just wanted to spend time with this so-called loser. He should be a great guy somewhere. No one just noticed that… yet.   


By lunch break, everyone was hyped up and I overheard some talking about a fight between Mochida and Tsuna. It would be held at the gym. Knowing him, he wouldn’t go to the fight. He was a coward and so I say 10% he’ll pretend to be sick and be sent to the clinic, 25% that he’ll hide somewhere and 65% he would be going to the boys CR and escape by the window.   


There was also Reborn to think about. I was pretty sure he wouldn’t let the guy escape and would convince him to fight. He'll probably show up on the window and convince Tsuna that Kyoko would think better of him if he showed up. My predictions never failed me so I'm pretty sure that would happen.   


And so I ate my lunch quickly and went to the gym. A lot of students had gathered and some sent me looks. Probably because of what I said earlier when I defended Tsuna. I paid them no mind. I was looking for someone I knew but it was my first day and I hadn’t made friends yet. Oh great. I guess I'd be alone.   


I went on a corner and observed everything around. Kyoya Hibari was near my place and he was sending me glares as if telling me I should distance myself more. I just ignored the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of Nami Chu.   


Then I saw him together with Ryohei Sasagawa. Who was he? He was none other than Yamamoto. I want to be friends with him but I'm too shy. Geez, I'm the great Seer Tactician and I couldn’t even approach the guy I like. How pathetic was that?   


And so, I just did the thing where I'm good at. I started predicting what would happen in this fight. Thousands of simulations went into my mind as I analyze everything including Mochida, Tsuna and also those who might get involved like Reborn.   


After a few seconds, the most probable outcome will be Tsuna will at first lose and Mochida will think he won. And then, Reborn will shoot the guy with a Dying Will Bullet, he’ll turn half-naked again and will fight Mochida. Of course the guy will win; he was in a dying mode after all but how… I thought for a while and before I knew it, Tsuna went in. I smiled proudly at him. Starting today, I knew his life will change ever since he defeated that mean senpai.   


Everyone was surprised and eyed him. Someone even commented it would be better if he didn’t come.   


Wow, what a positive set of people.   


I rolled my eyes because of that.   


The guy shakily went inside and walked towards Mochida.   


"You've got guts to show yourself here, Dame Tsuna. Are you expecting to win with that stick body of yours? Ha, you must be delusional!" The senpai bellowed. "But no matter. The winner of this match will have Sasagawa, Kyoko as a prize!"   


I gritted my teeth in anger. That bastard! He insulted Tsuna and then he proclaimed Kyoko as the prize. What a hateful guy. Tsuna, go beat him!   


When Mochida said Tsuna should get a point in order to defeat him, I started thinking. And then I noticed the messy black hair of the senpai and laughed at my prediction. Dying Mode Tsuna will get a point by pulling his hair, making him go bald.   


So I just watched and as I predicted, Reborn shot him with a Dying Will and Tsuna won. Everyone was laughing and cheering. That was truly crazy but great!   


Kyoko approached him and they started talking. I know that I should give them privacy but I'm too curious. Thank God I could lip read. She actually thought that his confession was a joke!   


I laughed. Poor Tsuna. Don't worry, Tenth! You'll end up with Kyoko in the future. After all, my predictions are always right.   


Goosebumps then resonated inside me. Someone's watching.   


On the corner of my eyes, there by the door, I saw a tall guy with pale skin and silver hair. His olive green eyes were narrowed and based by his posture, I could easily tell that he looked like a delinquent.   


I stifled a laugh. That must be Hayato Gokudera and according to my prediction, he's here to test Tsuna. Reborn must've something to do with this. But why? What's his agenda?   


Before I could continue my train of thoughts, someone called my name. "De Rosa-san!"   


He was standing a few feet away from me, an ever bright smile plastered on my face. And I could feel myself melting. His smile was really beautiful like -- Geez Chiara! Don't be so cheesy and corny. This isn't you!   


"H-Hey, Yamamoto-san," I stuttered, giving him a shy smile. Darn it. From a lion, with just a smile, I turned into a kitten. "S-Sawada-san's awesome, i-isn't he?"   


"Yeah," He agreed. "I'm sure from now on, he won't be teased as often as before."   


I nodded and silence engulfed us. God, this conversation was turning awkward. Chiara, hurry up and think of something to say! You want to continue talking to him, don't you?   


I opened my mouth and was about to say something when he beat me to it. "Come on, let's go back to class. Afternoon classes will start soon."   


"Y-Yeah." I said, trying my best to hide my disappoint as I mentally cursed myself.   


I'm turning into a whole new Chiara right now. Darn it.   


I sighed in resignation.   


"Why are you sighing, De Rosa-san?" He asked.   


Again with the surname. I know that it's in the culture of Japanese to be very polite that's why they don't call you with your first name unless the two of you are really close. But I wish he'd say my name. I'd be so happy if he did that.   


With a gesture of my hand, I quickly turned to him and said, "N-nan de mo nai." (It's nothing.)   


Hours later, I was literally skipping on my way home. I'm just in such a really good mood!   


"You're really happy today, Chiara-chan," Tsuna pointed out.   


I asked Tsuna to go home with me. We're already friends and we'll be spending a lot of time together. And also, we live in the same house.   


Earlier, I told him that I want to be his friend. Tsuna's eyes widened and then, he looked at the ground, hesitant. And so I assured him that even if he was still a loser, my feelings wouldn't change. And that was when he smiled and agreed.   


I smiled in reply. "Yeah, I guess I am. I see that you are too." I winked at him.   


Tsuna shyly scratched the back of his neck. I bet he remembered his conversation with Kyoko and how she asked permission to call him "Tsuna-kun". I wish I could ask that to the guy I like and call him by his first name too. That would be awesome.   


Around dinner, I told Mama about Tsuna's fight excluding the half-naked part. My friend was embarrassed the whole time.   


\---   


The next thing I knew, I was back in my room, unpacking my stuff and wearing pajamas. Out of habit, I stared predicting what would happen in my love story with Yamamoto. Various scenes flashed in my mind and I bit my lip.   


However, before I could continue, I heard Tsuna exclaim from the room next door, "E-Eh?! I'm the Vongola family's Tenth Generation Boss?!"   


I laughed. Might as well join the party~   


When I entered the room abruptly, Reborn was currently telling Tsuna his lineage and how he was the great, great, great grandson of Vongola Primo making him a legitimate candidate for the position. The guy just gaped at the Arcobaleno and his surprised face was so hilarious it made me laugh. The both of them turn to the newcomer. Reborn had an expressionless face as usual while Tsuna wasn't too pleased to see me.   


"What are you doing here, Chiara-chan?" He asked.   


I plopped down beside him. "Well since Reborn's already telling you the truth, might as well say mine too."   


Tsuna's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Don't tell me... You're part of this crazy Mafia stuff?!"   


I winked at him. "Bingo!"   


"Eh?!" He exclaimed, surprised.   


He totally loves that word.   


"Yes, Tenth," I then proceeded to explain. "I'm Chiara De Rosa, the adopted daughter of the Ninth and known in the mafia world as 'the Seer Tactician'. I know the title is lame. Whoever thought of that deserves to die." My eyes narrowed in anger and I heard Tsuna yelp. "Hie!"   


I continued, "Anyway, I'm a martial artist and I can literally predict the future through my observations and calculations. Just one look and I can immediately say what he's about to do. This is possible because I can run thousands of simulations in my mind in a few seconds and from there, decide the most probably outcome by means of giving them a particular percentage. Of course, the higher the percentage, the most likely it would happen.   


Because of this skill, I'm a constant target by other mafia families but I'm strong enough to fend them off." I shrugged. It was true anyway.   


Smiling, I said, "The Ninth then sent me here to help you become a great boss. So, I'm at your service!"   


He then ruffled the back of his head, his eyes were casted down on the floor. "I-I honestly don't know what's happening to me. This is just too sudden."   


I pat his back. "Don't worry, I'll be here!"   


"I'm actually more worried because of that..." He muttered and I pouted.   


"Whether you like it or not, I'll still train you to become a great mafia boss." Reborn stated as he yawned and made his way on Tenth's bed.   


"Why are you deciding everything on your own?" Tsuna asked then complained. "Don't sleep on my bed! Where am I supposed to sleep?!"   


I just laughed at their exchange. Their tandem was really amusing.   


"See you tomorrow." Reborn said and closed his eyes, a bubble sprouted from his nose. My, he was already fast asleep.   


Tsuna was about to step forward to forcibly drag the Arcobaleno out of his bed when I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly as I pointed to the floor. He then looked downwards.   


Bombs on a string stood between Reborn and Tsuna and I could tell that just one touch and it will explode.   


The bubble popped and Reborn spoke. "Don't disturb me. I'm going to sleep." And the bubble reappeared again.   


"Sleep at 5 PM?! It's still early!" Tsuna complained.   


I shook my head, laughing as I made my way back to my room.   


\---   


As I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I couldn't help but to think of him. I remembered our awkward conversation earlier and how I stuttered almost every word, making me want to bang my head on the table.   


What was that? Ugh, he must've thought I wasn't strange! Way to go, Chiara. Good job on making a great first impression!   


Darn it. I'm not usually like this.   


My mind then involuntarily went to Gokudera. I already predicted that he would come to challenge Tsuna for the right to be the Tenth Vongola Boss. My father must've already foreseen this that's why he sent me here. I'm sure many more enemies will come for Tenth.   


But there's just something I don't understand. I know Hurricane Bomb Hayato's motive and who called him here. But why? Knowing him, it's all a part of Tsuna's training. Probably to give him some fighting experience or --   


Yes, that must be it!   


Every boss needs subordinates.   


I smiled. This is brilliant!   


Knowing that something good will happen tomorrow, I slept peacefully. 


	3. Hurricane Bomb Hayato

**CHAPTER 2 -– HURRICANE BOMB HAYATO**

Chiara

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. What a great sleep! It completely relaxed my nerves especially my mind which I sometimes overwork through my calculations.

I stretched a little bit then after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling for a while, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I then changed into my uniform and was about to go down the stairs when I remembered Tsuna. 

If he didn’t get up, the Arcobaleno might use the ‘Vongola Family’s Traditional Awakening Method’. What was that method? Well a person was going to send electric shocks to your body to wake you up. And believe me that was the worst thing you could ever wake up into. 

When I heard Tsuna complaining to Reborn, I laughed. I was right. I decided to barge in and saw Reborn show Tsuna his today’s schedule. 

“Don’t go barging into my room without knocking!” Tsuna exclaimed when he saw me and I just laughed in reply. 

I approached Reborn and saw a notebook. 

“In the morning it’s the introduction of the transfer student.” I said, reading the notebook. “In the afternoon there’s going to be a volleyball tournament. Tsuna-kun, are you going to play?” I asked looking at him. 

“No I’m not!” Tsuna exclaimed. “I’m just a substitute player!” 

“That’s too bad.” I just said and glanced at Reborn. 

There was a 100% chance Reborn will make Tsuna play. He must’ve done something to the regular players to make sure Tsuna will compete. And I was right. Reborn gave those players some pizza last night and that caused them to have stomach problems.

I laughed and said, “Good thinking Reborn. You never fail to amuse me. Anyway, I’m just gonna go downstairs so enjoy. Oh and Tsuna-kun.” The boy looked at me and I could see that he was starting to panic. “Good luck! Show them the power of the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss! Ciao ciao!” I said cheerfully and left. 

I climbed downstairs and went to the kitchen. 

“Mama,” I said to Tsuna’s mother. “Is breakfast ready?” 

I had asked Nana if I could call her mama and she agreed. She already treated me like her own daughter she explained. 

“Just a minute Chiara-chan.” She said, smiling. 

I checked up on what she was cooking and she was frying some eggs and bacon. 

“Oishi!” I exclaimed as I sniffed the aroma of the food. 

I was a food lover, you see. 

Mama laughed. “Chiara-chan, will you continue frying the eggs? I still need to prepare the table.” 

“Hai~” I replied. 

Since I love food, I love cooking too. That was why sometimes I cook Father’s meal because it was another way for me to show him how much I love him. Maybe one of these days I should wake up and cook for everyone. That’d be great! 

I made sure that the eggs were all fluffy and tasty as I fried them. Tsuna finally went downstairs in his uniform and he was surprised to see me cooking. 

“You can cook Chiara-chan?” he asked. 

“Hai~” I replied in a sing song voice. 

I was too much in a good mood. When I was done, I put the fried eggs on the table and sat on a chair. 

“Itadakimasu~” I started eating. 

So did Tsuna and Reborn. Knowing him, there was a 90% chance he would steal my egg and so I quickly stuffed it into my mouth making me choke a little. I quickly drank water and finished my meal too fast. It was scary to have Reborn eat with you. I laughed as Tsuna complained when Reborn take his food. 

See? What did I just say? 

“By the way Mama,” I turned to Nana. “Tsuna-kun is going to compete in a Volleyball tournament today. Wish him luck.” 

“Really?” Nana asked. “Good luck Tsu-kun!” 

The guy sighed and gave me a look saying “Why did you tell her?”. I gave him an innocent smile in reply. 

At school, while we were busy changing our outdoor shoes to indoor ones, I snickered when I heard Kyoko greeted Tsuna. The guy looked ridiculous! I wonder if I look like that when Yamamoto talk to me. Maybe I looked much more stupid than that. I sighed.

“Did you know there’s going to be another transfer student in our class?” she asked him.

“Oh yeah.” Tsuna said. “It was on Reborn’s schedule.” 

Kyoko looked at him in wonder. “Do you think it’s a girl or a boy?” 

“It’s a boy.” I said, deciding to join the conversation. “Ohayou Kyoko-chan.” 

“Ohayou Chiara-chan.” She greeted me. 

“I heard he was from Italy too.” I continued the conversation. “Can you believe it? Two transferees in two days and both were from my home country?” 

“Yeah.” She giggled at me. 

Goodness, this girl was too cute. No wonder Tsuna likes her. 

During homeroom time, the teacher introduced another transfer student. Of course I already knew him. He was Hayato Gokudera which was why I wasn’t even listening. Oh yeah! I forgot to talk to him. Oh well. I guess I’d just do it later. 

“He came from Italy and his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun.” The teacher introduced. 

I bet if someone was looking at me right now, they’ll see boredom. I just decided to listen to the comments of everyone in the room. Which was a grave mistake.

“Wow, he looks so hot.” A girl commented which made me roll my eyes. 

“Another transfer student from Italy? Cool.” A guy commented. 

Listening to everyone’s comments was more boring than the introduction and so I just watched Tsuna. He was getting conscious of Gokudera because Kyoko was looking at him while smiling. I laughed mentally. He was as amusing as Reborn. I guess like teacher like student. 

And then Gokudera went in front of Tsuna and my eyes narrowed at him. He was glaring at Tenth. There was a 100% chance that he would bully Tsuna and so I quickly stood up to stop him. 

“De Rosa-san?” Yamamoto asked, confused. 

I ignored him and started walking towards Tsuna. I just got in time to catch him before he fell on the floor and helped him up. I then gave the guy a glare. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I growled, crossing my arms and mustering up a glare. 

I was famous for that too. My glare, intensified by my fierce eyes, could make my enemies cower in fear.

Unfortunately it didn’t affect him that much compared to what I was expecting. He just said, “Tch” before going to his seat. I stared daggers at his back before turning back to Tsuna.  
“Are you alright?” I asked as I put the table back to its position. 

He just said, “Thank you.” 

I could tell that he was getting scared of that guy. Who wouldn’t anyway? He practically looked like a delinquent. I bet if I was just an ordinary school girl, I’d get scared too. 

I nodded and went back to my seat. I had to make sure that Gokudera wouldn’t do anything to Tsuna while I was here. But I know, eventually, I should leave Tsuna alone or else… I sighed and just focused on the discussion. 

Suddenly I felt like I should take a look at my seat mate and saw him staring into nothingness, frowning. He must be worried. But why? Since he loved sports, most likely he was part of the volleyball team. Was he worried that they lack a member? Or was he worried about Tsuna?

“Y-Yamamoto-san,” I whispered and he looked at me. “W-Why are y-you worried?” 

He then gave me a smile. “It’s nothing De Rosa-san.” 

Unconvinced, I replied, “O-Ok.” 

I wonder when I will ever stop stuttering around him. Seriously, it was alarming. 

I couldn’t focus on the discussion at all thanks to the girls around me who kept muttering how awesome, cool and scary Gokudera was and they were even planning to make a fan club! Jeez.

Tsuna suddenly started showing signs of being scared and I immediately know it was Gokudera’s fault. If this continued, the guy might die out of fear. Why was Gokudera even sending glares to Tsuna? Was it because of the whole ‘challenge’ thing? That must be it. But he didn’t have to exaggerate it that much.

And finally it was afternoon. Time for the volleyball tournament! Tsuna was sprawled all over his table. He was too tired from nervousness. I sighed and pat his back.  
“Tsuna-kun! Cheer up! I’ll protect you over that delinquent guy. Anyway, you should focus on your match. Good luck! I know you can do it!” I encouraged him and then I heard footsteps. 

“De Rosa-san was right.” Yamamoto said together with four guys. “We’re counting on you today, Tsuna!” He said with a smile. 

Goodness, I wanted to melt under that smile. I mentally slapped myself for my thoughts. 

“You can count him in! I’m sure he’ll show another Tsuna-awesomeness today.” I said winking at the guy in question. 

Thank God I didn’t stutter! Maybe I only stammer when I'm with Yamamoto alone. 

Tsuna asked. “I didn’t know you play volleyball too, Yamamoto.” 

“Baseball is his main focus but he’s good in other sports too.” A guy on his right replied. 

Wow. He was really admirable. 

Yamamoto continued. “Be sure to show us that power again Tsuna.” 

I watched Tsuna’s reaction and saw that he was getting inspired. Then Kyoko and Hana joined in the conversation too. I almost laughed. This was going great! 

Yamamoto and the rest already left including Tsuna so it was only me and Gokudera in the room. 

He stood up and was about to leave when I said, “Not so fast, Hurricane Bomb Hayato.” 

He turned to look at me as I watched him intently. 

“What do you want Seer Tactician Chiara?” He asked with his scary demeanor. 

“I know who sent you and why you are here.” I said as I went to the door on the front side of the classroom. “I want to give you a little advice from the seer. Tsuna will become Tenth no matter what. You have two options: oppose him or join him. Take your pick. He may look weak and useless but he’s actually someone who is more fitting to be a boss more than anyone else in this world. I’m sure you’ll find out why soon enough. Ciao ciao.” 

I then left and felt proud of myself. Go Team Tsuna! 

I went to the gym since I already knew what Tsuna was doing currently. He was searching for Reborn to ask the Arcobaleno to shoot him with a Dying Will Bullet. If only it was just that simple. 

Just like yesterday, I was at the corner of the gym. It wasn’t like I hated crowds, if I had friends and for instance saved me a seat, then I would join them. Unfortunately, my only friend was Tsuna and I hope I’d get more soon. 

Yamamoto and his team mates were already stretching and I was resisting the urge to cheer for him. I was too shy to do that anyway. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud cheers and saw Tsuna come in. He was surprised since everyone supported him. 

Before the game started, I dragged him into a corner and spoke to him. 

“Tsuna-kun, I know you’re worried because Reborn can’t shoot you with a Dying Will Bullet.” I whispered to him and he looked at me with wide eyes. “Of course I know. I already predicted that earlier. Anyway, I’m going to give you a little advice from the seer. You don’t need to die just to win this.” I pat his back. “You can do it. Good luck Tsuna-kun.” 

He got inspired once again with my words and nodded. “Thank you Chiara-chan.” 

And the game started with Hibari’s signal. He was pretty powerful and influential around here. I heard that he was really strong. I wanted to test his strength sometime. 

At first Tsuna was doing no good. Yamamoto kept trying to save the ball even if it was far away from his place. He was really cool. Ok Chiara, this was no time to fantasize about someone. It looked like the team was getting annoyed of Tsuna since he wasn’t taking it seriously. During their break, I dragged Tsuna again and made him realize what was happening. When I saw his eyes soften, I immediately knew he saw what I wanted him to see.

“Tsuna-kun,” I said. “Your teammates all got wounds and cuts from their practice. They're doing their best and you should too. Who knows, maybe when Reborn sees your resolve, he might help you out.” I winked at him and pushed him to the direction of the court. “So go back there and make me proud.” 

“Chiara-chan…” he just said and nodded. 

When the game resumed, I was sure everyone noticed that somehow Tsuna changed. I looked up the second floor and saw the Arcobaleno. I noticed that he was aiming on Tsuna’s arms and legs. He was going to shoot him with some enhancers. Even without my prediction skills, I know that Tenth will win. 

And they did! Though it was really hilarious how he kept using his manhood to block the ball. Everyone was cheering for Tsuna and many started to respect him. I immediately ran towards the team and congratulated them all. 

“That was an awesome match mina-san!” I exclaimed and turned to Yamamoto and Tsuna. “Especially you two. That was great!” 

I just realized earlier before the game that if I talk to Yamamoto with other people, my stuttering would disappear. But if we're alone… well you already know. 

“Tsuna-kun,” I then continued and pat his back. “You definitely made me proud.” 

We all laughed happily and I glanced at Reborn and I could tell what he was going to do next. He was going to make Yamamoto a part of Tsuna’s family.  
I then noticed that only one wasn’t happy. Of course it was Gokudera. I heard him muttering some stuff about it wasn’t over blah blah blah. I could predict that after this he would definitely challenge Tsuna. I should make sure that my friend will win. 

“De Rosa-san,” Yamamoto’s voice brought me back to the present. “It’s amazing how you are always there to support and protect Tsuna.” 

His compliments made me blush. 

I shook my head. “I-It was nothing. A-After all, t-that’s what f-friends do!” 

He smiled at me. “Let’s be friends then.” 

My eyes widened as I look at him. Realization sank in and I felt a warm and big smile form on my face. I nodded happily. This was going great. 

An odd feeling went into me and I looked at the second floor and to Reborn. He was watching the exchange between Yamamoto and me. I glared at him when his lips moved. He knew I’d be able to understand him because I could lip read. 

He said, “You like him.” 

I just ignored him and realized Tsuna and Gokudera were nowhere in sight. 

“Huh?” I asked, looking around. “Where’s Tsuna-kun?” 

“He just left a minute ago with Gokudera.” Yamamoto replied. 

Oh no. I have to hurry up! 

“Did you see where?” I asked. 

Huh? I didn’t stutter. Looks like if I'm feeling in a rush to save Tenth my stuttering would suddenly disappear too. 

“Yeah. Over the back of that -- Woah!” Yamamoto exclaimed. 

He got interrupted because I suddenly grabbed his hand and we both ran. 

“Gomen Yamamoto-san! I need to know exactly where. Mind if you lead the way?” I asked as I looked at him. 

He just nodded, probably surprised. I was too. I mean I literally forgot my shyness around him just because Tsuna was in danger. I tried to focus and started calculating. 

They were probably having a fight right now. Tsuna was in no condition to fight Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Unless Reborn shot him the Dying Will Bullet. He will shoot him I was sure but what’ll happen to Tenth if he still haven’t? 

Argh! I had to find them… fast! 

We then rounded a corner and I saw not too far away was Gokudera with dynamites and he threw them. There was the sound of a loud explosion and everything was in chaos. I finally slowed down and immediately let go of Yamamoto’s hand. I quickly thanked him, told him to go anywhere else but straight and rushed to the scene. 

“Tsuna-kun!” I exclaimed and coughed slightly because of the smoke. “Tsuna-kun!” I repeated.

“C-Chiara-chan.” Tsuna said, shocked to see me. “What are you doing here?”

Before I could reply, I heard Gokudera say that it was the end of the Tenth and threw his dynamites. I leaped into the air and brought out my sticks from my back and quickly extinguished the flames. 

“Stop this Hurricane Bomb Hayato!” I told Gokudera. “At this rate you might hurt innocent people too!” 

“Get out of here Seer Tactician Chiara. This is not your fight.” He just said and prepared another set of dynamites. Oh no. 

And then Yamamoto came. “Hey Tsuna!” 

I facepalmed. I just told him to go anywhere but straight! 

I jumped on a nearest tree and safely landed in front of the guy. 

“What are you doing here?! I told you not to go straight right?” I started questioning him and he was just looking at me, confused. “You said that?” 

I sighed. “Well now you’re here. Welcome to the club.” 

“What are you guys playing?” he asked. 

I got distracted by Yamamoto’s arrival I failed to notice that Gokudera launched another set of dynamites. I was surprised that in Yamamoto’s hand was one of them.  
“Looks like fun. Let me in.” He said with a smile. 

This guy was totally clueless! 

“No! What the heck!” I exclaimed and noticed that things had gotten out of hand. 

There were too many dynamites and it would take me ten seconds to clear them all. It wouldn’t be enough time since they were going to erupt soon. 

“Tsuna-kun! Do something!” I exclaimed as I tried my best to stop some of the dynamites. 

I cursed at myself for getting easily distracted because of Yamamoto.

The Tenth was also trying his best and his hands were all burned for trying to extinguish the flames. 

Where's Reborn? I then took a deep breath. Calm down, Chiara. He'll show up soon. 

And he did. 

I saw the half-naked Tsuna extinguish the flames in a flash. Gokudera grew annoyed and sent more and more. Tenth easily stopped them. 

“Whoo! Go Tsuna!” I yelled enthusiastically. 

Yamamoto followed my lead and started cheering too. 

Gokudera tripled the bombs and it got out of hand. He was now afraid that he would get blown up in the process. But Dying Mode Tsuna extinguished all of them in time and before I knew it, I was smiling with the outcome. I got worried for nothing. This was my problem sometimes. I tend not to think clearly when my emotions were out of control. 

Gokudera bowed his head to Tsuna and said, “I didn’t realize that you’re more fitting to be the boss. Seer Tactician Chiara is right. Tenth, I promise I’ll follow you up to the ends of this Earth! Ask whatever you want from me.” 

“Huh?” Tsuna asked and I was about to explain when Reborn beat me to it. 

He started explaining about the subordinate and family stuff. Gokudera also confessed that he challenged Tsuna to see if he was truly worthy, like I predicted. 

I was lost in my thoughts when Yamamoto spoke. “That was cool. Hey De Rosa-san, let me join your group!” 

I looked at him, shocked. “N-Nani?!” 

“It looks really fun and exciting.” Cue his bright smile when he said that.

He left me there and approached Tsuna, asking him if he would let him join. Gokudera was eyeing the guy angrily like he wanted to kill him and before he could do it, I playfully punched his shoulder to distract him. 

“Isn’t it great Gokudera-kun? Welcome to the family.” I cheerfully told him and he just eyed me. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked angrily. 

“Now, is that how you treat your fellow subordinate? Tsk tsk.” I teased him. 

“Tch.” He just said and then we suddenly heard laughter. 

“Huh, what’s up with him? That underwear guy is such a loser.” One of the three guys said and his companions just laughed. 

They were third year delinquents.

I felt anger burning into me and I started twirling my sticks. Gokudera was in the same condition as I did. He was already preparing his dynamites. 

“Gokudera, they insulted Tenth.” I said seriously and turned to face him. “Let’s annihilate them.” 

“You took the words out of my mouth, De Rosa.” He said and we slowly started to approach the thugs. 

I heard Tsuna saying that it was alright and that we didn’t need to but we just ignored him. 

Let’s just say after a huge explosion and strong sounds of cutting through the wind, three guys were in the ground, barely conscious. 

I turned to face Gokudera and gave him a high five. “That’s really cool! You definitely deserve your reputation Gokudera! Let’s team up again sometime.” 

He ignored my high five and just said, “At least I can make myself useful to Juudaime. Oi woman, I didn’t need your help.” 

I clenched my fists in anger and before I knew it, I started hitting him with my sticks. “Curse you Gokudera! And here I thought that maybe we could be friends since we both want to protect Tsuna-kun!” 

I was too angry to even think clearly as I chased him down around Nami-Chu and he desperately tried to hit me with his dynamites while escaping my wrath. Tsuna was trying his best to calm the both of us down and Yamamoto just laughed as always.

That night, I stayed in my room and didn’t check up on Tsuna. I'm sure he's doing well. He just earned his first and second subordinates. Well, at least not counting me. He seemed having a lot of fun. 

One of these days, maybe I should send Father a letter about joining Tsuna’s family. But that would also mean that I’d be leaving my real one behind. I sighed. I shouldn’t think of that. For now, I'm a temporary member. 

I heard a knock on my door and saw Reborn. 

“Hey Reborn,” I said as I let him in. “I’m glad Tsuna finally has a family.” 

“Ah.” He said and his expression became serious. 

“Chiara,” he said. “Poison Scorpion Bianchi is coming soon.” 

I realized how serious that was. She might try to kill Tsuna. 

“Do you want me to predict her movements?” I asked the Arcobaleno. 

“Yes.” He said and I started calculating. 

After a minute, I spoke. “She’ll give him a canned orange juice and luckily, I'll push Tenth just in time making him drop it. Next is the bento but I’ll catch Tsuna’s attention about it. And lastly, she’ll switch Kyoko-chan’s cake into hers and make Tsuna eat it. I can see that you’ll be there to save him by shooting him the Dying Will Bullet.” And then I looked at him. “I also know the reason why she’s here.” 

Reborn just nodded and spoke, “She’s my lover that’s why she wants me to go back with her. And the only way to do that is to kill Tsuna.” 

I smiled brightly at him. “Don’t worry! With my predictions, no harm will come to Tsuna. Well, as long as we can prepare for it. And I’ll be sure to walk with Tenth tomorrow to protect him. And you should too.”

That was right. I’ll make sure nothing will happen to Tenth as long as I'm here.


	4. Poison Scorpion Bianchi

**CHAPTER 3 –- POISON SCORPION BIANCHI**

Chiara 

An explosion stopped me from reading and alerted me of possible danger. I quickly grabbed my sticks and rushed to Tsuna’s room. 

“What’s going on?” I asked and saw that it was just Reborn tutoring Tsuna in Math. 

If he answered the question wrong, the Hitman tutor would activate a bomb. 

Tsuna glanced at me his eyes screaming "Help me!" 

I gave him an apologetic smile in return. I couldn't do anything anyway.

“Oh I see that you’re busy with the whole tutorial thing.” I just said. “If you may excuse me.” 

Tsuna looked like I was leaving him to his death as I close the door and Reborn activated another back to force his student's attention back to the lesson.

I just decided to assist Mama in cooking dinner.

I was busy breading the pork when I hear someone press the doorbell too many times. It made me annoyed. 

“Mama,” I said. “I’ll get the door.” 

“Please do.” She said. 

I washed my hands, wiped them into a towel and opened the door. A child quickly ran inside but I caught him just in time. He had black afro hair and was wearing a cow print suit. He also had two yellow horns on both sides of his head. He was Lambo from the Bovino family. I grabbed him and sighed as he tried to get out of my grasp. 

I went upstairs and talked to him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Let me go! Let me go!” He cried. 

“Not until you tell me why you’re here.” I said, kindly this time. 

He stopped struggling and looked at me. “I want to play with Reborn.” 

I'm sure when he said ‘play’, it meant to challenge Reborn since he was his self-proclaimed rival. 

“Ok.” I just said and brought him down. 

He immediately went to Tsuna’s room and I went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. Knowing Reborn, I'm sure he was going to ignore him because the child was from a small Mafia family. Yes, that was too discriminating but I couldn't do anything about that.

By the time we were done, I heard a loud explosion outside and I sighed. That must be Lambo.

“Arigatou Chiara-chan,” Mama told me. 

I smiled at her. “It’s nothing Okasan.” 

I wonder what happened to Lambo now and when Bianchi will come. She must be here already. I need to make sure no harm will come to Tsuna. 

The next morning, I walked with Tsuna going to school. We both said goodbyes to Mama and went on our way. Since Tsuna woke up late once again, he was forced not to eat breakfast.

So while we were running, he was eating a piece of sandwich and I could tell he was deep in thought. Probably about Lambo and how his life was starting to change since he met Reborn and me. I had a feeling someone was watching us and so I turned my back and saw a girl with brown hair. Ah, she must be Haru Miura. I paid her no mind for now and just continued running to catch up with Tsuna. 

Then I heard a bike coming and saw that it was Poison Scorpion Bianchi. Yosh, I was right. Another point for me! I quickly hid and just let the events unfold. When she threw the canned orange juice to Tsuna and left, I went out of my hiding place and purposely pushed Tsuna a little hard, making him drop the can. It spilled on the pavement and as its smell wafted into the air, it went directly to a poor crow. It fell and died. 

“Come on.” I said, grabbing Tsuna's attention. “We’re going to be late.”

We continued running and just got to school in time. And he was still deep in thought.

When Tsuna opened the door, a smiling Gokudera greeted us and I laughed. Too hard. He looked so stupid! 

“Oi woman! What are you laughing about? And why are you with Juudaime?” He growled me. 

“Oi man!” I said, imitating him. “You’re stupid it makes me laugh. And try to research a little about Tenth. For your information, I’m a family friend and currently living in their house. So if I were you, you better start treating me nicely!” 

He turned to look at Tsuna. 

“Juudaime!” He exclaimed as he pointed at me. “Is this annoying-woman really a family friend and is living in your house?” 

I glared at him and demanded, “Who are you calling annoying, baka?!” 

We continued arguing and Tsuna just looked at us back and forth, not knowing what to do. If Gokudera would just stop with the name-calling, complaining and try to even just be a little nice, we'd surely get along.

Yamamoto then came, completely stopping me from continuing my argument to Gokudera and said, “Oh, you’re still playing that Mafia game? Looks like fun. Let me join!” 

He smiled. 

I sighed. He thought it was a game. If only things were that simple. But I really love his smile. Wait, what? Where did that come from? Erase, erase!

Gokudera glared at him. “What? Are you trying to be his right hand man? That won’t do because I’m Juudaime’s right hand man!” 

“And I’m Juudaime’s trusted advisor.” I declared, smiling. 

“Who said you’re the trusted advisor? Don’t go deciding things on your own, woman!” Gokudera resumed our fight.

And of course, due to my stubborn personality, I quickly retorted back. “Who said you’re the right hand man? Don’t go deciding things on your own, man!” 

“Stop copying me!” He exclaimed as he started preparing dynamites. 

I slapped his hands before he could light them, making him drop them on the floor. He quickly picked it up and hid them back into his clothes, growling at me. 

“Then stop complaining! God it’s so early in the morning and you’re already ruining my day!” I exclaimed, frustrated. 

Tsuna sweat dropped at the two of us. “Please stop fighting and let’s not think about this boss and subordinate stuff.” 

“Come on,” Yamamoto said, completely oblivious of what was happening. “Let me join. The more the merrier.” 

I ignored Gokudera and declared, “As Tenth’s trusted advisor, I say you’re in!” 

“Oi who gave you permission to decide if he’s in or not?!” Gokudera scowled beside me.

I glared at him. “And who gave you permission to dictate what I can and can’t do?!” 

“M-minna.” Tsuna said as he tried to stop us from fighting. 

It wasn’t my fault that this guy was so hot tempered, my blood was boiling whenever I see his face. 

I turned to Yamamoto. 

“Don’t listen to this guy. Anyway, you’re now part of the group so let’s hang out together.” I said and his smile was his reply. 

I really love how I could speak normally towards him in the presence of other people. Not stuttering around him felt nice. 

“You guys are in our way,” I heard Hana spoke. 

I turned and saw that she was with Kyoko. 

“Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan,” I greeted. “Ohayou!” 

“Ohayou Chiara-chan,” Kyoko greeted me and turned to Tsuna. “Ohayou Tsuna-kun.” 

“O-Ohayou Kyoko-chan,” Tsuna said, embarrassed. 

I almost laughed because of his reaction. 

I was so distracted because of a specific guy’s smile, I failed to notice Lambo who was clinging desperately on Tsuna’s leg. Kyoko pointed it out and Tsuna panicked. 

“Since when?” he asked as he stared at the young Hitman. 

Kyoko talked to the child. “Who are you and how old are you?” 

“His name is Lambo,” I spoke. “He’s five years old.” 

“Eh?” The girl said and smiled. “Is he your little brother?” 

“He’s cute,” Yamamoto commented while Gokudera asked what the child was doing on Tsuna’s leg. 

The situation caused quite a crowd and everyone immediately scrambled back to the classrooms and I instantly knew why. It was Hibari Kyoya. 

I bent down and said, “Lambo-kun, come on. Onee-chan will bring you grapes and will let you play with Reborn.” 

It was obvious that this was part of his plan so that he could ‘play’ with Reborn. 

He finally let go of Tsuna’s leg and jumped into my arms. 

I carried him and said, “I’ll bring him back.” 

I then ran away with Tsuna and Gokudera following me. 

I heard Yamamoto exclaim, “Be sure to get back quickly! Classes will start soon!” 

I finally stopped outside the building and brought Lambo down. I brought out grape candies and gave it to him. Where did I get one? Let’s just say Lambo wasn’t the only one who love grapes. 

“Here you are, Lambo-kun.” I smiled. 

He happily ate it and Tsuna and Gokudera came into the scene. 

“What are you doing here?” Tsuna asked to Lambo. 

“He’s here to see Reborn.” I replied. 

“Tenth, who is this kid? He seems to know Reborn.” Gokudera asked. 

“He’s Lambo from the Bovino family. Apparently he’s self-proclaimed Reborn’s rival.” I said and continued petting his hair. “Now, do you want to see Reborn?” 

He nodded and like I predicted, the Arcobaleno came out of the sink while sitting on a chair, telling me and Tsuna to go back to class. Tenth was surprised but for me it was normal. Like I said before, he loved giving people heart attacks. 

Lambo climbed up and settled onto Tsuna’s head. 

He laughed. “Hahaha, you fell for it Reborn! Everything was just an act to make you come out!” 

I rolled my eyes at that and watched as the self-proclaimed rival of Reborn bring out a weapon. 

Gokudera realized the situation, brought out his dynamites and told Tsuna, “I’ll handle this Juudaime!” 

I didn’t bother to get my sticks to stop Gokudera. It would just be a waste of effort. After all, the guy was trying his best to prove himself even if Tsuna wasn’t asking him to.   
After the explosion, the weapon broke and Lambo started crying. I sighed and held the baby in my arms. 

“Don’t cry Lambo. Here I have more grape candies!” I brought out more and it made him calm. 

At least I had prevented him from bringing the Ten Year Bazooka. But not enough since Gokudera prepared another set and sent them flying in our direction. Of course I had taken all out except for one which hit Lambo. 

He cried once again and muttered, “Ga... ma... n...” 

And as I feared, he brought out the Ten Year Bazooka and pink smoke engulfed us. 

Out came a man, one year older than us wearing a cow print suit. On the sides of his black hair were two familiar yellow horns. 

“Ah, geez.” He said and first noticed me being near to his place. 

“It’s nice to see you, young Seer Tactician Chiara. Please keep taking care of my younger self.” He just said to me and a nod was my reply. Taking care huh? Did that mean...? 

I decided not to continue that thought. I'd let the events unfold for now.

He then turned to greet Tsuna and his right hand man looked at the strange guy in confusion. 

Adult Lambo explained to Gokudera. “This is that Lambo who was once a cry baby.” 

I snorted at that and luckily he didn’t notice. 

“W-What?!” Tsuna exclaimed. 

“He’s Lambo ten years from now.” I explained. “Since five year old Lambo went inside the Ten Year Bazooka, the Lambo in the future switched places with him. And the effects last only for five minutes.” 

Adult Lambo approached Reborn. “Yo, it seems that you didn’t recognize me, Reborn.” 

Of course the Arcobaleno was still ignoring him. This made adult Lambo annoyed and so he declared a war. He then attacked Reborn, showing him "how much he had changed for ten years" but was easily stopped with a simple hit. He wasn’t even looking. 

The guy then muttered, “Gotta... stay... calm...” then ran away crying. 

I just stared at his retreating figure with a sigh. He hadn’t changed at all even ten years from now. Maybe I should help young Lambo so that Reborn wouldn’t treat him harshly. 

We went back in class just in time and as usual, Yamamoto was sleeping, Tsuna was having a hard time, Gokudera was listening but his feet were on the table, being a delinquent like he was and me who was acting like a good student. 

It was lunchtime and we were all gathered around the roof and as always, Gokudera was complaining. 

“What are you doing here baseball-man and annoying-woman?” he asked glaring at me and Yamamoto. 

I then countered his glare with mine. “We’re here to eat lunch obviously. We’re part of the family so if you really want to be Tenth’s right hand man, you better start getting along with your fellow subordinates, baka!” 

“Maa maa,” Yamamoto intervened. “There’s nothing wrong with this. Eating under the clear blue skies is the best.” 

Cue the smile. 

I just shook my head. He sure was innocent. Tsuna agreed with Yamamoto’s comment and was about to open his bento when I stopped him. 

“Tsuna-kun.” I said calmly. “I got Mama’s bento here for the two of us. I don’t know why you have another lunchbox on your hands. May I?” 

I gestured to the blue lunchbox he was holding in his hands and he nodded. I replaced it with one of Mama’s real bentos and put the poisoned one aside. 

Gokudera glared at me. “Why did you replace Tenth’s lunchbox?” 

I retorted back. “Why are you questioning my every move? Don’t you know that bento is poisonous and made by your sister?!” 

The color drained from his face when he realized what I meant. 

Reborn then came out and said, “Chiara is right. That bento is poisonous and one bite will take you directly to heaven.” He then looked at the door and said, “Come out. I know you’re in there, Bianchi.” 

I quickly directed my gaze on the door and it opened, revealing a good-looking woman inside. 

“The girl from this morning!” Tsuna exclaimed as he stood up. 

“A-Aneki,” Gokudera said and fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. 

She approached our group and said, “It’s been a while Hayato and greetings to you, Seer Tactician Chiara.” 

I gave her a curt nod and she turned her attention to Reborn. 

“Ciaossu Bianchi.” He said. 

Bianchi’s serious and expressionless face turned into a loving one when she saw her lover. She was blushing and twirling her hair shyly as she stated her motive. They started conversing about how Reborn couldn’t leave because he had to take care of Tsuna. 

She then pointed at Tenth and said in a voice coated with fake pity, “Poor Reborn. If the Tenth won’t die in some horrible accident, he’ll never be free!” 

“What?” Tsuna exclaimed, obviously scared. 

I stood protectively in front of him. “Poison Scorpion Bianchi! I’ll make sure you won’t be able to harm Tenth as long as I’m here!” 

“Seer Tactician Chiara,” Bianchi said. “Get out of my way if you still want to live. I’ll kill the Tenth and bring Reborn back.” 

She then left and I glared at her retreating figure. I was surprised Yamamoto was still able to eat properly. 

I turned to Tsuna and saw that he was worried. 

I pat his back. “Don’t worry. Gokudera, Yamamoto and I are going to protect you. We’ll make sure nothing will happen. And there’s also Reborn. I’m sure he won’t let you die. So cheer up!” 

He just nodded but I know he was still unconvinced. I sighed. Well this was because I still haven’t showed my real strength yet. Maybe that was why he was underestimating me.   
Yamamoto turned to us and smiled. “Gokudera’s sister sure is pretty.” 

I couldn’t believe just a statement would make me upset. He didn’t say that when he met me. Oh well. I sighed. 

They noticed Gokudera and brought him to the clinic. I already knew the reason why he was acting that way. It was because of his sister. He developed a phobia since he always ate her cookies before his piano concert thus making him automatically have a stomach ache whenever he sees her face. That was why I decided to stay behind and eat my lunch, looking at a view of this town. 

While I was enjoying the place and my lunch, I sensed a presence behind me. I turned my back and saw it was Hibari Kyoya. A scowl was on his face. “What are you doing here Herbivore? Lunch time will end in ten minutes.” 

“Hello Hibari Kyoya.” I greeted him and started packing up my bento but I still didn’t show any signs of getting back to class. 

I still have ten minutes! I only need at least five seconds just to run back to my classroom. And he didn’t have any right to tell me what I should do. 

“Go back to your class or else I’ll bite you to death.” He threatened me, bringing out his tonfas. 

Ooh, was he challenging me to a fight? This was awesome! Finally, I’d get to test out my skills! I heard that Hibari was really strong and scary and I wanted to confirm if the rumors are correct. 

I brought out my metal sticks which looked almost similar to his. 

“Are you challenging me to a fight?” I asked as my eyes glinted with excitement.

He scowled at the sight of my sticks and ran towards me to do the first move. I already predicted everything he was going to do and so I easily dodged them. It made him annoyed more that I wasn’t even having a hard time. This continued for a minute since I wasn’t in the mood to attack. He didn’t even give me an opening so I just defended myself. At least this way I would exercise my agility and reflexes. 

Finally, I decided to stop his string of attacks and both blocked his tonfas with a stick. I swung the other one to attack him. He quickly drew back and I continued moving forward as I continued putting pressure on him. 

I loved this feeling. Whenever I fight, I felt so strong that I could protect everyone I love. I also love the fact that I could literally control the wind with my strikes and feel it on my whole body. What I love about Arnis was that it was like I was dancing gracefully together with the wind which was why I chose this martial art. And it was really strong even though it was more of a defense than offense. 

I must admit, my opponent wasn’t weak. In fact I’d say that we were both in the same level. I was really enjoying it since it had been a long time since I had faced someone who was as strong as me. The stronger the enemy, the stronger I get. Not to brag or anything but I knew that if this continued nothing would happen and I already got the exercise I was looking for since we were already fighting for ten minutes nonstop. 

My cue was the bell indicating the start of afternoon classes. I blocked his weapon with my own and he must have seen the look in my eyes since he also stopped when I did. I was the first one to move as I brought my sticks back into its case and sling it over my shoulder. Hibari hid his tonfas once again. 

We just stared at each other for a while and I gave him a nod. He returned it back and then I left back to my class. In some way, I hope I had gotten the respect of the demon of Namimori Middle School for he sure got mine. 

This afternoon class was home economics, which meant cooking for us girls. I already heard rumors yesterday that we were going to bake today which was why I wasn’t surprised when the teacher announced our activity. We were going to bake cakes. Yay! Not. 

Everyone was excited. I bet I was the only one who wasn’t. Why? Apparently we would give the cake we baked to some guy in our class. This was too boring. I was good in baking, but not as much in cooking. I baked cakes when we celebrate Father’s birthday. I sighed. Better get this over with. 

Even without the recipe or the help from the teacher I could do everything myself. So it wasn’t surprising I was the first one who finished. Everyone was amazed. I baked a triple chocolate cake with -mini hearts topping coated with white chocolate. The teacher gave me extra points for a job well done and I let them taste the remaining ones since we would only need two slices. 

They all tried it and all commented that it was delicious. Some even commented that I’d make an ideal girlfriend since I had everything -- beauty, brains and skills. If only they knew that I wasn’t really that admirable. 

I just smiled at their compliments and wished this would just end already since I kept hearing a lot of girls saying they’ll give theirs to Yamamoto.   
Finally, at 3:00 PM, we returned back to our rooms with our cakes. I put my cake in a plastic container and hid it in the small paper bag I brought. I had no intention of giving it to him because he was probably eating a lot by now from his fangirls. 

I noticed Bianchi and just ignored her. I was in no mood to deal with her. And as I predicted she exchanged Kyoko’s cake with her poisonous one to make Tsuna eat it. I already told Reborn about this so I was sure he would shoot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet and make him able to eat all cakes including the poisonous one. If that was the case, then I should go and hide in the girls CR to prevent Dying Mode Tsuna from eating my cake. 

So I did. During the chaos with girls offering their cakes to Yamamoto and Tsuna not knowing how to eat Kyoko’s cake, I left and hid. I went into one of the bathroom stalls and sighed.   
This life was really difficult I actually missed my life back home. Everything then was simple and wasn’t this complicated. If I wasn’t given this mission then maybe all I would be worrying about was how to make my adoptive Father prouder. Maybe then I wouldn’t meet him. Maybe then my focus was just only training to make myself stronger and wiser and lead the Vongola family to more victories. But no turning back now. I was given this mission and I’ll stick to it till the end. Whether I like it or not. 

While I was lost in my thoughts, I heard two girls enter the bathroom complaining about Tsuna. They were from my class. Someone was crying and her friend was comforting her.   
“Shh, stop crying Mika-chan,” a girl said as she comforted her friend. 

Mika sniffed. “D-Demo Lina-chan, I really worked hard on that cake. I poured all of my love in it and thought of him as I baked. I want to give it to him, to show him how much I love him. And then before I even had the chance, Tsuna ate it.” She then sobbed once again. 

Oh. So the cake was for a special someone. That was why she was crying because she failed to give it to him. I then deemed the conversation boring and was about to stop listening when I heard his name. 

“Don’t worry Mika-chan,” Lina said. “You can try again next time. Remember, there are dozens of opportunities. You can bake at your house and even give him chocolate in Valentines. There are a lot of occasions for a girl to show her love for the guy she likes. Maybe then, Yamamoto-kun will finally notice you.”   
So the cake was for Yamamoto. It made sense. Of course the cake would be for the popular and athletic guy of our class. I then felt sympathy for the girl. We were in the same situation after all. I sighed recalling my thoughts earlier since I went here. 

I then shook my head. No, Chiara. You won’t let some guy prevent you from focusing to your mission. Right. 

When the two girls left, I went back to the class. I then saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and some of my classmates gathering around a familiar man. 

“K-Keep it together.” Half-naked Tsuna said as he tried to wake the man up. 

Oh it was Adult Lambo. Lambo must’ve used the Ten Year Bazooka since he was upset that he couldn't eat cake. I sighed and barged into the crowd. I then tried to wake him up. Poor Lambo. It wasn’t his fault that he looked like Bianchi’s ex boyfriend, Romeo. I’d better bake him a cake later. 

I carried Adult Lambo on my back and said, “Go back to your rooms, minna-san before Hibari-san will come. I’ll bring this guy to the clinic.” 

Everyone did what I asked and I ran to the clinic. But while running, I stopped since pink smoke appeared and young Lambo was now on my back. He was crying. 

“L-Lambo-san wants some cake.” He cried. 

I patted his head to comfort him and said, “Shh. Don’t worry. Chiara-nechan will bake you one later.” 

He stopped and became energetic again. The kid then left and I sighed in relief. I had always liked kids. Maybe because I was an only child and didn’t have any siblings at all. Actually I had an adoptive brother but I didn’t consider him as one. Not after what he did. 

I was walking back to the classroom when I suddenly realized the paper bag was nowhere in sight. Oh no. I quickly ran back to the scene and saw that it wasn’t there. I thought I put it down on the floor before I went to check up on Adult Lambo. Hmm... 

Thousands of simulations ran into my mind as I started predicting where it might be right now and took three most probable situations. 10% that it was somewhere else around the school, 24% that it was still somewhere near my classroom, and 66% that it was taken by someone else. A classmate perhaps who had found it lying on the floor. I sighed and started asking my classmates if they had seen the paper bag. 

No one had seen them and I went back to my seat, defeated. Oh well. I could bake dozens more cakes in the future which was why I didn’t understand why I was upset. I realized that maybe a little part of me was hoping I could give it to him. Maybe that was why I decided to hide earlier in the CR. 

Argh! This was so frustrating! I put my head on the table as I continued thinking when the bell rang indicating the end classes. My classmates cheered and raced outside the door and I was still left there, sprawled on my table. I was still thinking when someone interrupted my thoughts. 

“De Rosa-san,” he asked. “Are you alright? Why are you upset?” 

I immediately sat straight and looked at him. 

I then gave him a small smile and said, “N-Nandemonai Yamamoto-san. B-By the w-way, what a-are you still d-doing here? I t-thought you a-already left.” 

“Oh, that,” he said and thought for a while before giving me a smile. “I came back here since I forgot something. Though I have to be quick since we’re going to start practice soon.” 

“O-Oh.” I just said. 

I wonder what he had forgotten. It was probably something like his bag or his baseball bat. Or... My eyes widened in my realization. Yamamoto wasn’t here earlier when I asked everyone about the paper bag! Don’t tell me... I looked at him and mentally shook my head. No, that would be impossible. Yeah, don’t get your hopes up or else you’ll end up disappointed! 

Yamamoto bent down on his table and grabbed a familiar object. My eyes widened again. Of course my predictions were right! How stupid of me to think that it was impossible. It was my paper bag! 

“I saw this lying on the floor earlier when the random guy fell.” Yamamoto said and handed me the bag. “I heard from some of our classmates that this belongs to you. So I’m returning it.” 

Before he could give me the bag, a bullet suddenly went through the window breaking the glass. Thanks to my reflexes, I dodged just in time and so did Yamamoto. I watched in horror as the bullet cleanly sliced the thin paper bag making its content fall down. 

Before I could catch it, Yamamoto beat me to it and my eyes widened as I realized what the next scenario would be. And I was right. 

The guy looked at the plastic container and I blushed furiously as he opened it revealing the two slices of the triple chocolate cake I baked earlier inside. 

He smiled as he turned to me. “Wow, a chocolate cake. Looks delicious! Did you bake this De Rosa-san?” 

I was too flustered to speak so I just gave him a nod, trying desperately to hide my red face by staring on the floor. After a few seconds, I took a deep breath and looked up. What I saw shocked me. Yamamoto took one slice and ate it. He munched it and I could see on his face delight that I was sure mirrored my own. He loved it! 

“This is really delicious,” he said as he took the last one. “Is this the cake you baked earlier? I’m glad Tsuna didn’t eat it.” 

His comment made me blush more. God, did the guy even know what he was saying?! 

“I-I went to t-the toire b-before going to t-the classroom.” I explained shyly as I kept glancing at him and returning my gaze back to the floor. 

“Glad you did.” He said and handed me the now empty container and my torn paper bag.

“I’m sorry about the bag and I hope you don’t mind that I ate the cake. It was really delicious.” 

Cue his signature smile. 

Oh God. I didn’t know if I would die out of happiness or out of embarrassment. 

I took it and replied, “I d-don’t mind a-at all. I-I was planning t-to eat it m-myself once I r-reach home.” 

He was about to reply when another guy entered the room. 

“Yamamoto!” He exclaimed and saw the guy in question. “Oh there you are! You’re taking too long that’s why Coach sent me to find you.” 

He then saw me and his eyes slightly widened before a grin made his way onto his face. “Am I interrupting something?” 

I shook my head while Yamamoto just laughed. “It’s nothing Takuto. Come on let’s go back.” 

He turned to me before he left and gave me a smile. “Thanks for the cake De Rosa-san. See you tomorrow.” 

I watched as their figures left and I could see that Takuto was teasing Yamamoto while the latter was just laughing saying it was just nothing. I sighed but then it turned to smile. Well at least I was able to give him the cake. Thanks to that Hitman tutor. He wasn’t as bad as I thought. 

I looked at the open window and saw a small silhouette of a kid with a fedora hat on the trees. And then as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared. I smiled. 

_Thank you Reborn._

After that event, I went back to my house and saw that there were two shoes. Oh yeah. Gokudera was with Tsuna. I then climbed upstairs and took a peek into Tenth’s room. As always, there was chaos as I saw Gokudera sprawled on the floor because of a stomach ache, Bianchi sitting calmly with Reborn and Tsuna exclaiming how he didn’t want to eat Bianchi’s cooking. 

Judging by the situation, Reborn hired Bianchi to tutor Tsuna too. Probably in Arts and Home Economics. I closed the door silently and laughed. Ever since I was given this mission, there were always fun and excitement and I was happy all the time. No matter what, at the end of the day, I'm still glad I was given this task.


End file.
